


An Injury, an Argument, and a Confession

by moreofareaderthanawriter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreofareaderthanawriter/pseuds/moreofareaderthanawriter
Summary: Peter is sick of being treated like a kid. An injury leads to an outburst, then a realisation and a step forward in cinema's cutest Father-Son relationship. One Shot.Not very detailed n may not make total plot sense but I made it up as I went along😂
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	An Injury, an Argument, and a Confession

Peter’s 16th birthday was coming up, and whilst he never thought a great deal of birthdays, he was hoping that this one might be significant in that Mr Stark would maybe start treating him a bit more like an adult. He had been extra fussy recently, nagging at Peter to be more careful if he got so much as a bruise, and it was bugging Peter seriously. Whenever he asked him why he was being like this, Mr Stark would respond “you’re a kid Peter, you need looking after clearly”. Maybe when he was 16, Mr Stark would see he was responsible and not the kid he always made him out to be.

About a month before his birthday, Peter was out on patrol late one night and things had been so dull recently, which only heightened the frustration he was feeling from Mr Stark’s attitude as it was. May was working night shifts at the moment, 8pm-6am so he was staying out later than usual hoping for something fun to happen. So when on this night at 1:00am Karen alerted Peter that there was a shop being robbed nearby by armed men, Peter thought only of Mr Stark’s “don’t you go near dangerous weapons without me” warning for a brief second before swinging towards the shop. He could prove to Mr Stark that he was responsible and could do it on his own; besides, he was dying for something exciting to do.

Peter arrived at the shop and peered in through a high window. 3 men were surrounding the poor woman behind the till, and they ALL had guns. Peter didn’t stop to think before dropping to the floor and running through the door, immediately webbing up the first man and saying cheerily “now then threatening people with guns isn’t nice is it guys”. Before they could react to his sass, Peter was throwing webs left, right and centre. Within seconds, he had webbed all 3 men away from their guns and let the woman run out to call the police.

If only Peter had paid more attention when he was outside. His arm hair started to spike, his spider sense tingling. Before he could do anything about it, a fourth man who’d been keeping watch from the shadows outside the shop jumped through the doorway, shooting Peter in the collar just narrowly above his heart as Peter simultaneously whipped round and webbed the guy to the floor, gun shattered, as he collapsed and faded into blackness from the obliterating pain. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Karen’s voice saying “Potentially fatal injury sustained, Calling Tony Stark…”

Peter groggily opened his eyes, a dull ache above his heart dragging him into consciousness. He slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in his bedroom in his apartment in Queens. The clock read 4:03am. And in the doorway was a tired but satisfied looking Dr Cho and sat on his desk chair Mr Stark. Mr Stark staring him directly in the eye with the most unreadable expression on his face.

Dr Cho broke the silence “now he’s awake I guess that’s my cue to go home. You should be feeling fine in a day or two Peter, the pain will go quickly with your healing. Good thing we came when we did though, you were bleeding out. Be more careful will you?”

Mr Stark spoke tensely “Thanks for coming with me Dr. Really means a lot. Now go home and get some sleep. You on the other hand” he said pointing his finger threateningly at Peter “are staying up now until we’ve had a chat”.

The second that the apartment front door clicked shut as Dr Cho left, Peter only felt one emotion rise up – anger. The last thing he wanted right now was another lecture. He glared up at Mr Stark before saying to him in a tone he’d never dared use before “If you don’t mind, I’m recovering from being shot and would quite like to SLEEP before May gets home in a few hours. You can leave now, thanks I guess.”

Tony stared at him, aghast. When he spoke, his voice was ice “Shut up. Shut up until I’m finished. Why don’t you LISTEN to me Peter? How many times have I told you that if you see anything remotely dangerous, YOU CALL ME. Guns? YOU. CALL. ME. You could have died tonight. You just don’t ever listen to me anymore and you think because you’re nearly 16 you can just do what you want.”

This only fuelled Peters anger. He turned roughly away from Tony’s gaze “I’m not a child, Stop treating me like a child. Why don’t you trust me?”

Tony’s voice rose as he turned Peters face towards his own, holding it firmly but not painfully “It’s rude to not make eye contact and to interrupt when someone is talking to you. Do you have ANY IDEA how I felt finding you bleeding out on the floor in that shop, 4 thugs webbed to the wall LAUGHING at me? Do you know how much that TERRIFIED ME?”

Peter scoffed, not breaking Tony’s gaze “Ha. Scared you did I? Why would you be scared. I’m just a nuisance kid to you. Just a KID. God, why do you even CARE?”” Peter screamed now, all his emotions tumbling out, and then he said something he wished he could take back… “YOU’RE NOT MY DAD YOU KNOW”.  
Because at the same time in answer to his why do you care question, Tony lost all resolve and screamed back “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”

Peter flinched back in stunned silence. Tony let his hand fall from Peters face, staring at him with pain etched on his face. Tony shook himself and broke eye contact. He simply stood up turned towards the bedroom door and began to walk out, mumbling “Go to sleep then, your Aunt will be back in a few hours. I’m going home”.

And then he was gone, the front door shutting so quietly that Peter would’ve rather he’s slammed it. But all the anger was gone. Peter sat there in silence, feeling so much shock and guilt, his mind racing. Eventually, he fell into a fitful sleep.

Like Cho had said, Peter was feeling fine again a few days later, his wound fully healed. In that few days, he’d attempted to contact Mr Stark 17 times, and 100 times after that during the rest of the week. By then it was clear to Peter that he was well and truly avoiding him.

Peter could not bear it. Not after the last thing he’d said to him, so harsh and so uncalled for. The truth was that Tony was the father figure he’d lost in his Dad and then in his Uncle Ben. Tony was his 3rd chance at filling that hole in his heart, and was he hell getting another chance. He could not bear to let this go on. So, he took the next measure.

After school that day, he swung straight to Stark Tower, moving to sit on the balcony of Tony’s personal common room. The door was locked, so he sat there on the balcony, waiting. He knew Mr Stark would know he was there, Friday alerted of any presence in the tower, and he was on the immediate alert list. But Peter sat there from 4pm until midnight that night. Mr Stark never came out.

The next day, Mr Stark was in the common room when Peter arrived at the balcony at 4pm. He glanced at him, and that was it, didn’t move to open the doors, he simply walked away. At midnight, Peter left.

Every night for 3 weeks Peter did this. He went and he sat on Mr Stark’s balcony, waiting. Peter waited and waited, with all the faith that Mr Stark would eventually be ready to talk to him. The 22nd night came. The night before Peter’s 16th birthday, it was around 10:30pm, and Peter had been there as always since 4pm after school. By 7pm it had started drizzling. By 9pm it was pouring, By 10:30 Peter was shivering, soaked to the skin, staring out bleakly at the skyline of Manhattan. He almost didn’t hear the door open behind him, or feel the blanket being placed around him. He turned, making eye contact with Mr Stark for the first time in over 3 weeks. Mr Stark was holding back tears as he smiled weakly at Peter, pulling him to his feet. Before he could guide him inside, Peter acted on instinct and threw his arms tightly around Mr Stark’s waist, holding him so tight and burying his head in his chest. He felt Tony wrap his arms around him and simultaneously walk him inside, sitting him on the sofa, never releasing him from his warm hold.

Peter went to speak as he finally pulled away, looking up at Tony “I…”  
“Shush. Me first.” Tony said in typical Tony fashion, before leaving the room and swiftly re-entering with a gift bag in his hand. Peter started at it blankly. Tony said sheepishly “Happy early 16th by about 90 minutes, Peter. Sorry about the avoidance I needed to focus and you're the world's greatest most wonderful distraction kid, no offence. I’ve been working on this constantly the last 3 weeks to get it perfect so you could have it as your gift tomorrow, but you were going to freeze to death out there tonight, so here you go. Open it”.

Peter did not know what to say so he just did what he was told. He opened the bag and pulled out a brand-new Spider Suit. Iron, Sleek and strong. Tony started to ramble “It’s bullet proof. So next time you go fighting guys twice your size with deadly weapons, you’ll be ok. I don’t mean to treat you like a kid it’s just, well it’s just… you know. Don’t make me say it again and leave me hanging, please Peter…”

Peter jumped onto Mr Stark, wrapping his arms tightly round his neck and for the second time that night holding him like he never wanted to let go.  
“I love you too Tony, So, so much.”  
“You called me Tony, kid”.  
“I’m a mere slip up away from calling you Dad”  
Tony’s only response was to hold Peter tighter to him, burying his face in his curls and kissing the top of his head like a Father does to their Son.


End file.
